Spotlight
by Glass.Ink
Summary: Sookie thinks Eric has found another girl. But what does he really have planned for her? Eric x Sookie x Own Character, Lemon, Some FemSlash


**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfiction. It didn't turn out exactly like I had planned it, but it's still alright I think. Either way, it was a lot of fun to write, and I'd really appreciate any reviews. Criticism is also useful, so please don't be shy. Sookie x Eric x Own Character, Lemon, FemSlash.**

**The characters obviously don't belong to me, though I totally wish.**

**Apart from that – ENJOY. :D**

Sookie walked into the crowded bar uneasily. The usual fangbangers were swarming around the few vampires scattered strategically across the crowd. These were eyeing their admirers, gauging their worth.

She recoiled a little when a gleaming pair of fangs appeared in front of her suddenly.

"Well, hi there, Sookie." Pam said, as Sookie put teeth together with face. "Any way I can… be of service to you tonight?"

"Hi Pam," Sookie responded, ignoring the sexual undertone to Pam's question. She craned her neck to try and spot Eric sitting in his usual booth. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting for you." Pam looked overly excited about something. Sookie wondered once more what she was doing here. The last time she had spoken to Eric had been 4 days ago. Since then, she had felt waves of excitement, thrill and lust coming from the bond. Sookie worried that these were indications that Eric had finally found another woman to replace her. She'd always known he would grow sick of her eventually, he _was _Eric Northman, after all. One woman couldn't keep him satisfied. Tonight, Eric had offered her a very grave phone call, asking her to come to the bar imperatively. Sookie's stomach tied into knots at the thought of him telling her that he'd moved on. With the bond, she didn't know how she could ever do the same.

Pam led her past Eric's office, which Sookie was honestly surprised at. Instead, they descended to the dark basement. Sookie had been there only once with Eric, and that was when the lust had taken control of them before they'd left the bar. Sookie suppressed a shiver of lust to brace herself for the pain she knew was to come.

"Right, I'll let you go in alone." Pam said with a slight smile. Sookie didn't exactly know how to interpret this, so she did as she was asked.

Behind her, the door locked.

The room was pitch black. No matter which way Sookie turned her head, she couldn't catch a glimpse of light anywhere. But before she even had time to exhale an unsteady breath, a single beam of light shone down on… a woman. She stood in the middle of the room, completely bare. Okay, what the fuck? Was this Eric's way of telling her he was now screwing this woman instead of her? But when the woman smiled, she bared an impressive set of fangs. If she was a vampire, she could hardly be Eric's new lay, could she?

She did the only thing she could. "Eric?" She knew he was in the room, she could feel him being very close to her through the bond; she just didn't know where exactly he was. A chuckle bounced across the room, and her heart leaped at the sound of his voice. Yet she couldn't even see her own hands, the only thing she could see was the naked vampire illuminated in front of her. Still, just knowing Eric was with her calmed her down.

That was until the woman began walking toward her. It was a slow pace, but somehow threatening. Sookie walked backwards as much as she could, but her back hit the wall, and she remembered Pam locking the door. Okay, what the hell? When the vampire was only a foot away from her, she reached out an inviting hand. Feeling encouragement coming from Eric, she tentatively placed her hand in the woman's. "I'm Ebba." She smiled. She was very beautiful. Long black hair framed her face and her skin was so fair she reminded me of Snow White.

Dropping Sookie's hands to one side, she stepped closer still. Sookie could count her eyelashes. The light that shone on Ebba was now also on Sookie. She knew Eric could see them. Sookie's mind fleetingly birthed an idea, but it was forgotten as soon as Ebba's lips touched hers. She would have pushed her off, but Ebba was so soft, so gentle, it didn't feel like an invasion. She should have felt guilty about Eric, but Sookie knew he could have either of them dead within seconds if he wanted. Suddenly, her idea was there again. Maybe _this _was what Eric had brought her here for.

Before Sookie could think about it any longer, their lips touched again and any hesitation was forgotten. When their lips parted, their tongues danced in harmony, rejoicing in the other's intrusion. Ebba's hands snaked their way to Sookie's. Never breaking the kiss, she tied Sookie's hands to the rings on the wall, to either side of her head, as if she was surrendering. Which, in a way, she was.

Ebba repeated the procedure on Sookie's feet, spreading her legs. The light was now only on Sookie. She felt lust coming from Eric and remembered he could see everything. A throbbing heat began forming deep within her.

She wasn't a lesbian. She'd always left that to Pam and Amelia. But she had to admit that Ebba was an attractive woman, and that the hand that was slowly sneaking up her thigh hadn't reached that spot without going fully unnoticed by her libido. She closed her eyes and let the sensations overwhelm her.

Ebba seized an opportunity, and tore Sookie's clothes to shreds. Now she was only wearing her lingerie. She guided Sookie's breasts out of the laced bra and took one of them in her mouth. As much as Ebba would have liked to keep being gentle with her belle, a turned on vampire can't quite comprehend the meaning of the word. She started biting Sookie's nipple, not enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to get both of them riled up.

After having repeated her ministrations on Sookie's opposing breast, Ebba's head kissed its way down her stomach until she reached the moist fabric of Sookie's underwear. Placing her hands on Sookie's inner thighs, she began to massage the sensitive skin close to her center. Her tongue licked one side of the fabric, then the other. Finally, she licked the piece of cloth itself. Sookie moaned, making a sound for the first time since she'd entered the room.

Encouraged, Ebba ripped apart her last piece of clothing, and attacked Sookie's mound. She lapped at her juices and slid her tongue over her folds. She guided two fingers into Sookie, and thrust them into her, shaking the human. Sookie held on to her restrains, while the heat built within her. She began the steady climb towards climaxing. Ebba added another finger, and began licking Sookie's clit. Sookie was about to explode. Her back arched and, concentrating fully on the sensations she was experiencing, she yelled: "Eric!"

"STOP!" A voice boomed across the room. Ebba stepped back at the order, and Sookie whimpered at the loss of her touch. She looked up and saw… Eric. Naked. Finally in the light. "Eric, please." She was out of breath, and tangoed at the edge of her orgasm. "Please what?" he teased. She shoved her pelvis towards him, trying to establish much-needed friction. He caressed her pussy, but not with enough force to push her over the edge. "Please just…" "Just what, lover?" He penetrated her with a long, long finger. She gave up. "I _need_ to come. Now."

Without another word, Eric placed himself in front of her and shoved into her. As soon as he was buried deep within her, she climaxed onto him. With her walls still clenched around him, he continued to thrust into her, again and again. He gripped her hair and forced her head back, while she pulled on her restraints for stability. With each stroke he was further within her and with each stroke he himself came closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Sookie felt a pair of hands parting her buttocks. When a tongue licked her asshole, it was an entirely new sensation. Of course, Ebba. She was kneeling on the ground, her head buried into Sookie's ass. A hand went over and stroked Sookie's clit while she and Eric kept screwing. Sookie's moans were becoming louder and louder. She was getting close again.

A heavily lubed finger was resting on Sookie's hind entrance. She stopped thrusting, though Eric didn't; they'd never ventured to anal play before. When the finger began to move into her, she let out a heavy breath. Once her ass had accustomed to the intrusion, she began to find it enjoyable. She thrust alternately into Eric and onto the finger, which was soon joined by yet another.

Eric and Sookie were now both climbing towards their climax. Eric lifted her off the floor with every stroke, and she fell back onto Eric and Ebba's fingers at the same time. She was throbbing with heat and writhing for better angles. Eric was becoming less inhibited and was beginning to snarl and growl. She felt like he was more animal than human, though she knew he was neither. A moan behind her alerted her to the fact that maybe her and her lover weren't the only ones closed to orgasm.

With one last fall, Sookie twisted and writhed, clenching her pussy and ass simultaneously. She screamed with pleasure and convulsed atop of them. Eric and Ebba reached their climax at the same time, and when Eric shot his load into her, she felt a pair of fangs pierce the skin of her neck. Seconds later, a second pair joined the first, on her asscheek this time. Sookie rode another wave of ecstatic joy. Eric's bloody wrist reached her mouth and for a few seconds, nothing could be heard but the sound of sucking, of blood flowing from one organism to another. Finally, Eric's self-inflicted wound healed, and the vampires licked Sookie's bitemarks.

Eric kissed Sookie slowly, the latter still attempting to regain her breath. "Ebba, you may leave now," he ordered into the kiss. Sookie didn't even register the vampire's leave.

Eric broke the kiss, stepped back and… turned on the lights. As simple as that. Sookie looked at the ground, slightly ashamed of her position. "You're beautiful, lover." He licked his lips.

"Was that… all?" She asked.

"What do you mean, all? Wasn't it enough?" Eric looked offended.

"You're not… breaking up with me?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. She was being stupid. Still, what if they were true? Eric untied her, and hugged her, stroking her hair in an oddly gentle way considering the amounts of bodily fluids that covered Sookie.

"No, silly. Didn't you enjoy that?" She nodded into his chest. "Wasn't that good?" he pressed. "

Yes, it was." She suddenly thought of something else. "We'd never tried anything to do with anal before."

He smirked. "I have to admit, I was a little worried about how you'd take it, but you were okay with it, weren't you?"

"More than okay," she admitted, somewhat bashfully.

"Well then," he snickered. "Maybe we can elaborate."

She grinned. "Maybe we can."

**And that's it. Please just tell me what you think. Two words will do.**


End file.
